Alabama Surprises
by marymarmar2003
Summary: SO, heres how it is, mary lisa, kit and kat all go to alabama, where, they run into, dun dun duuuuuun, Kurama and Hiei, don't forget cory, lisa's long lost love *gags* anyways, terrible summary, but read one, and...review hehehehe
1. Default Chapter

Now ive never written a story and my bestest friend Kat help me so here goes nottin!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nottin except maybe a pair of socks *looks at feet, no socks* ok maybe I don't own socks but who cares  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: Packing for Alabama*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were packing, Lisa, Mary, Kit, and Kat, Lisa was on the phone with her loved boy friend Cory. (and Kat and Kit were packing the rocks)  
  
"I know Cory, I'm soooooo excited to see you, once we get to Alabama I'm gonna just jump on you, and give you a nice big one," Lisa was talking to Cory on the phone, they were all going to Alabama and Cory was paying.  
  
"Man, I can't wait till we get there so we can criticize corys looks and throw rocks?" Kat was talking to kit and Mary on 3 way, what a wonderful thing.  
  
"Um, Kat, exactly how much sugar did you have today?" Mary asked with a worried voice.  
  
"Noooooooothing," Kat replied.  
  
"Oh great, I call window seat!" kit yelled.  
  
"WHAT! I want window seat!"  
  
"NO! I DO!!!!!!" right then and there, there was a big argument, and you cannot even imagine how that went (please, don't).  
  
"Hey you guys, WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!" Kit yelled, she was the only one who was actually done packing.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! Come on, let's go now!!!! Lets meet at the airport! AND KAT!! DON"T I REPEAT DON'T BRING CANDY!!!" Mary yelled.  
  
Kat tensed up, "but but but but but," everybody hung up before she could finish.  
  
~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later (5 minutes before the plane leaves )~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody is stressed running twords the air plane, damn check points.  
  
"I can't belive this Kat, you just had to bribg the knife! DIDN"T YOU," Mary yelled as they ran twords the plane in panic.  
  
"Well, I had to have something to keep lisa from cory, besides, I needed something to open my bags of - -" Kat shut up.  
  
"of what?" mary sounded frustrated.  
  
" of," kat looked at kit for help.  
  
"bags of what, tell now, or I'll kill you in your sleep," mary glared the death glare at her.  
  
"OF WALNUTS! " kit backed kat up.  
  
"yeah, I love walnuts! (actually, she hates them)" Kat yelled, they all fell over anime style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 1 hehehehehe*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, push that beautiful button that says submit review, and, I know your all curious of what we look like, now, here goes nothing.  
  
Lisa: way too skinny with blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes, tom boy (or prep, what ever you want, marys idea)  
  
Mary: also way too skinny, long black hair to her waist and brown eyes, um, kinda human kinda not, And marys always wanted to know, what is sleep? She also loves a person named not saying if u want to know well to bad and she also loves HUGS!!!! (RUN AS FAR AND FAST AND FAR AND FAST S U CAN WHATEVER U DO DON'T LOOK BACK)  
  
Kit: boyish short brown hair, I THINK she has blue eyes, but, who knows, she has a love for rocks, fire and explosions, always wondered why is the sky blue, just kidding, why is the sky blue, seriously, answer in review. Also a Kitsune who where's VERY baggy clothes, she very hard to describe  
  
Kat: way to weird to describe, just kidding. She has short brown hair and green eyes, she also has a love for fire and explosions, also is very very strange, and loves sweets and candy, and did I mention she is very very very weird.  
  
Ok, so now I'm done, Ja Ne!!!!!!!! and review review annnnnnnnnd....you guessed it...REVIEW!!!! 


	2. On the Plane Not Sitting running into a...

Ok, I forgot to say in the descriptions that they are not totally truthful, well, at least some of the, but, who cares, I don't, oh by the way, we are very very very very bad typers, just to warn, and, we are typing this in the middle of the night, 12:02 to be exact, while on a sugar charge, with, no more soda, OH MY GOD WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! *Sobs* Anyways, the disclaimers in the first chapter, it's the saaaame the saaaaame...(I love dots)....SAAAAAAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now lets get started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2: on the plane, were all scared~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO I WANT WINDOW SEAT" kit already took the other window seat and Lisa was very very Lisa like and just sat next to kit (lucky her) u guessed it Mary and Kat were fighting as always  
  
" But but but but I want it" Kat says  
  
"Lets ask the o glorious one Lisa for advice, Lisa who should get the window" Mary asked Lisa  
  
"Why r u guys dragging me into this" Lisa asked  
  
The plane already took off about an hour ago and a flight attendant was trying to get them to sit down so u guessed it we asked her who should get the seat  
  
" Aaaa how about a little game of rock paper scissors"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said Mary and Kat in unison  
  
"Kit what do think" Kat asked kit  
  
"I dunno Kat"  
  
"Lisa what do u says"?  
  
"Well sense kit said Kat I say Mary"  
  
" O great we've gotten no where" said Kat  
  
Hours l8er  
  
Well Mary and Kat never got to sit down Kats back hurt from falling while landing  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww I never got to eat my candy" Kat complained  
  
" I thought u said u had walnuts?"  
  
" I meant candy walnuts" *pulls out bags of gummy bares from a tiny little magical pink purse  
  
"How did that get there" *winks, pulls out gum, chocolate, sprees soda and tons of others we can not describe*  
  
"Well let's go find my joy Cory, hey that's my middle name kewl"  
  
"I think I see him" Kat started running the opposite direction and fell on a *little*  
  
boy with spiked black hair  
  
"O im sorry little boy" said Kat  
  
"What im not a little boy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of dun dun duuuuuuuun chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To find out who the little boy is, read the next chapter, although I think we all know who it is, duh, If you don't, you have serious mental issues, like...me!!!!! hehehehehe, do you all wanna hear a song, well, if you don't, too bad, here goes nothing.  
  
~wasn't it a bit of luck that I was born a baby duck with yellow socks and yellow shoes and I may go where ever I choose quack quack quack YAY DUCKIES!!!!!~  
  
I know isn't it pretty *shudders* who do you think is writing all of these storys, mary, kit, kat, or lisa, or...the short "little" boi??? Answer in your review. BYE BYE!!!!!! 


	3. finding cory

Well, after all of the suspense, although its only been a couple of hours, we have, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun, the conclusion of the "little" boy, hehehehehe, everything you need to know is in the first chapter, but I have a confession to make, in this story we are all 17 years old, just to let you know, because it might get a little, yeah, never mind, I will say nothing...yet. So, on with the fic. Buckle your seat belts, were in for a bumpy ride, very bumpy, OW!!! My head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Finding Cory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT! I'm NOT A LITTLE BOY!!!!!" the "little" boy said, he looked angry, very very angry, like he was going to set something on fire, that would never happen though, or, would it.  
  
"Um, your not a little boy," Kat pinched the little boys cheeks and Kit came up from behind her bonking her in the head with a frying pan.  
  
"Don't touch little kids you don't know!!!!!! But, hes so cute I better pinch his little cheeks too," Kit leaned down smiling, but then her hair caught on fire.  
  
"Ah, didn't your mother tell you not to play with matches?" Kats shoes set on fire, wait, if she doesn't have socks how did she have shoes, I KNOW sandals. (A/N: HI TIGGER!!!!!!!!! Oh he's so cute you little tigger you)  
  
The "little" boy was about to reach inside his cloak for something when a boy with long red hair came up from behind him (he just kinda appeared from nowhere, anyways) and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Sorry about my friend, he's on the moody side today (what are you talking about? He's always moody)" the boy said, "by the way, I'm kurama and my friend here is Hiei."  
  
Back with Mary and Lisa, Where did They Go???????  
  
Apparently, they went to go find Cory, not noticing that Kit and Kat had disappeared.  
  
"So Kat, he has blonde hair (used to) and blue eyes, be on the look out Kat, wait, Mary, where's Kat, and kit," Lisa stopped walking.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, you've been talking to your self for 5 minutes now," Mary said in between laughs.  
  
Lisa smacked her forehead, "oi."  
  
Somebody walked up from behind her and touched her shoulder, she screamed and jumped so high she was really hurting when she landed.  
  
"Um, are you Lisa?" The boy asked.  
  
Mary stepped in, "Lisa who????" Lisa pushed her out of the way, "I am, are you Cory?"  
  
"Yes I am, and is that Mary, I have a surprise for her," Cory said.  
  
"What is it what is it what is it what is it," Mary jumped up and down.  
  
"You'll have to wait, and I thought Kit and Kat were coming," Cory looked around.  
  
"Well they were with us, were, knowing them they snuck into the candy shop and stole everything, I literally stress the word everything, oh, and don't forget the anime store, they probably kidnapped the workers there, anyways, I'm rambling, didn't I say on the phone that I was gonna give you a big one," Lisa said without taking a breath.  
  
Cory closed his eyes.  
  
"ah ha ha ha ha, I think I'm gonna go find Kit and Kat now, buh bye," Mary ran off, faster than the speed of light.  
  
Back with Kit and Kat  
  
Kat was still on the floor debating on whether she should get up or not and Kit was standing there in her own little world, Kurama and Hiei thought they were strange (well, they are) all of a sudden Mary RAN up then she kinda of stopped laughing  
  
"We cant leave u alone without u 2 finding trouble and Kat Cory was in the other direction but im not going bake right no to scared and who r those to strangers what did I tell u about talking to strangers," Mary also said without taking a breath, she was still gasping.  
  
"We ran into them," Kat still didn't stand up.  
  
"What did I tell you about running into strangers."  
  
"Well, I got his wallet * starts to sneak away * (actually crawling away), EVERYBODY EXCEPT FOR THE TWO WEIRDOS OVER THERE, wait, not weirdo's, people, wait, their not humans, their items!"  
  
Ok well lets find Lisa and Cory and Kat give him back his wallet I want to run over there Cory says he has a surprise" says Mary yep  
  
Kat gives back wallet madly  
  
"Kit kit'  
  
"Whatcha ya say"  
  
"Nvermind come on"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. the lonely forth chapter

Hi, we are officially brain dead, yay! Oh this might not be that great. Ok, so we can't think of anything else, so here goes nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4: The Lonely Fourth Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Mary, Kit, and Kat went off to find Lisa and Cory, Mary had to take away Kat's magical pink purse so Kat was sobbing.  
  
"Mary give it back" Kat begged  
  
"no l8er maybe" mary said  
  
"oooooookkkkkkk"  
  
they find Cory and Lisa kissing and in unison the yelled "HELLO"  
  
"So Cory what's my surprise" Mary asked with excitement  
  
all of a sudden a guy with black hair and blue eyes appeared from a seat next to where we were standing  
  
"How's this my surprise a guy im so excited, not" Mary said  
  
"Not just any guy its Brent" said cory  
  
"aaaaaaaaaa I gotta go get my luggage hahahaha so aaa I gottta go" Mary stamerd  
  
"Get my luggage 2" kat said  
  
Brent hit kat upside the head with a frying pan "Shes not really going to go get her luggage"  
  
"but she just said that she was" kat said  
  
" She was imbarresed and ran and im gonna go find her whos going with me" brent said  
  
"awwwwww mary embarrassed how cute, ill go because she has my little pink magic purse" kat said  
  
"anyone else coming please don't make me go alone with .. Her" brent points at kat  
  
"ok well all go" lisa said (A/N: Poor brent)  
  
so they went all went off to go find mary, just in case your wondering brent is marys bf  
  
"where is she" kit said  
  
"let look by the lougage" kat said  
  
"good idea kat" lisa said  
  
"me idea wooooooooooooow" kat replied  
  
"thre she is now u guys sit down right here and ill go talk to her its all my fault any waze" Brent said  
  
"yay" kat sat down in the middle of the floor  
  
"ok ill be back sonn, then we can leave the airport after we get our luggage"  
  
kat spots a candy store and crawls off to it kit follows no one relized they were gone again and lisa was talking to herself again  
  
back with brent and mary  
  
"hi" brent said  
  
"hi what r u doing here" mary asked  
  
"because cory wanted to surprise u and not leave u alone because everyone else has a parter"  
  
" o ok but still u knew how I feel around boys"  
  
"I know I just wanted to meet u for thew first time im sorry ill go back to az if u want me to"  
  
"I never said that, u can stay, actually I demand that u stay" mary said  
  
"then lets go join the others" mary said  
  
"wait one thing first" brent kissed mary  
  
"ok now lets go back" brent said  
  
now back with the others  
  
"whares kit and kat u were souposed to be watching them if im not around" mary said  
  
"I unno probally in the candy store" cory said  
  
"u saw them go in and u didn't stop them" mary said  
  
"otay im sorry now lets go get them befor they eat all the candy" cory said  
  
" u mean I was talking to myself again" lisa said  
  
they all nodded  
  
"r we ever gonna get out of this airport, lets go and dich them" mary said  
  
"Hey I heard that" kit and kat wlked up with bags and bags full of candy  
  
"ok now lets all go get our luggage and leave" mary said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bye everyone cya next time 


	5. getting to corys

Ok hi im writing this by myself now so tell me what u think Disclaimer: I still own nottin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5: getting to Corys~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They r all still in the airport getting there luggage  
  
"Theirs mine" Kat said and grabbed it  
  
They all got their luggage and they were getting ready to leave  
  
"Ill go get my car' wait here" Cory said  
  
"Your driving" Kat asked  
  
"Yes who else could it be" Cory said  
  
"Im scared" Kat said  
  
Cory went off to get the car while the others stood waiting  
  
30 min l8er Cory drives up in a blue convertible  
  
"How r we all going to fit" Mary asked  
  
"Ill sits in the trunk"said Kat  
  
Now they were all off to Corys with Kat in the trunk  
  
When they got there cory said "be quite my parents are asleep" it was only 4pm  
  
"cory u didn't tell your parents did u" mary asked  
  
"no" cory said  
  
"baka" kat said  
  
"ok ill go ask now be right back" cory said  
  
"ok hurry" lisa said  
  
"awwww lisas going to miss cory how cute" kit said  
  
" shut up" lisa said  
  
cory went off to ask he was back wittin 10min  
  
"soooooooooo" brent said  
  
"you guys can stay in our basment its like a gust house down there with 3 rooms 2 bathrooms a kitchin and a living room"  
  
" r u sleeping down there too" lisa asked  
  
"im going to stay with u guys, there r 2 beds in each room, so now 2 split into groups" cory said  
  
" ill share a room with kat" kit said  
  
"ill share with cory of corse" lisa said  
  
" than ill stay in a room with brent" mary said  
  
" now lets un pack our things o and kat heres your purse back" mary said  
  
"yay" kat said she opend the bag and found fruit instead of candy  
  
"hey this is fruit not candy" kat yelled  
  
"yep I know, itook the candy out and threw it away and put fruit in it" mary said  
  
they all went to go unpack  
  
2 hours l8er dinner  
  
"so what should we do after dinner" brent asked  
  
"lets go to the store and buy candy then play poker and bet with the candy" kat said  
  
"good idea" Kit said  
  
"count me out, im going to go and watch tv in my room" mary said  
  
"ill join mary watching tv" brent said  
  
"ill play" lisa said  
  
" ill play 2" cory said  
  
"ok well im done so im outta here to go watch tv" mary said  
  
"wait ill come with u" brent said  
  
2 hours l8er lisa cory kit and kat were playing poker and mary and brent were watching a movie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. not a chapter

Warning this is not a chapter but this is important tone of my so called "friend" is trying to take over my story and that's not gonna happen so ignore it she is being a pain she asked to help then trys to take over not a good thing im pissed and she's in huge trouble so watch for the next chapter 


End file.
